This invention relates to means for operating automobile air conditioner and means for indicating whether or not, in what direction, at what temperature, and so on, the air conditioner supplies air with readily perceptible visual indications.
Conventionally, operations of air conditioner have been indicated by means of pilot lamps or letters (ex., such abbreviations as "VENT" and "DEF") provided in individual operating areas. With these indicating means, however, the driver has been unable to effortlessly tell whether or not and at what temperature air is supplied from each port while sitting in the usual driving position. It has been difficult for the abbreviations etc. to show the exact position from which air is supplied. Accordingly, conventional automobile operating manuals have devoted many pages to detailed descriptions of the air conditioner indicating means.